


Little Guy

by sebastian2017



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (like its v gay but they dont know it yet), 1930s, Bar Mitzvah, Best Friends, Boys being terrible at talking about their feelings, Coming of Age, Fluff, Jewish Bucky Barnes, Jewish Character, M/M, Marvel Bingo 2019, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Slash, Sharing a Bed, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastian2017/pseuds/sebastian2017
Summary: Seeing Bucky at his Bar Mitzvah is probably the proudest Steve's ever been. Even if Bucky does use it as an opportunity to tease him mercilessly.





	Little Guy

**Author's Note:**

> I messed around with Bucky's birthday a bit for the sake of the Torah portion :') 
> 
> This is a fill for Marvel Bingo, square N2: High School (it's sort of a loose interpretation, but I hope it's still okay :) )

Steve had always been a good kid. Really. He had a fiery spirit, sure, too fiery for his own good. His mom had said plenty of times that it was the Rogers in him. His mother also said he was more polite than any Rogers she’d ever met, which was a standard Steve always tried his best to meet. It’s why even though a synagogue on Saturday morning is probably the last place in the world Steve wanted to be, he’s there anyway. Sat front and center, because there’s no way Steve wouldn’t get the best view he can get of Bucky on his Bar Mitzvah. 

 

The Barnes had brought him along to shul a few times. They usually scheduled their sleepovers on Saturday nights to not interrupt services, but sometimes Steve got invited to holidays and when he was younger, his mother worked the occasional Friday night and left him with the Barnes to be looked after. However, anytime Steve went, if it wasn’t some sort of special holiday service, he usually went down to the basement with Bucky, Rebecca, and every other family with young kids. It had never been here, in the main sanctuary, with all the grown ups. Bucky might have started looking something like a man - he’d hit a growth spurt the previous summer and  _ every  _ girl on the block had been chasing after him ever since - but Steve definitely didn’t. Still, this is important for Bucky. Steve would have happily walked through fire for his best friend. Sitting through a religious service he wasn’t entirely comfortable with was hardly a big request. 

 

Plus, Bucky sat at his side far longer than Steve thought he would. He wasn’t sure how any of this really worked. Bucky hadn’t talked to him about it much, insisting every time Steve asked that it was way too boring to talk about. To be fair, Steve had never argued that point too much. Steve’s a proper Catholic boy, baptized and catechized and confirmed and all that. His mother and him were definitely not at Mass every Sunday, though. He much preferred baseball and films. He preferred Bucky, too, though, so it wasn’t a great struggle to sit through tunes he didn’t recognize and prayers in a language he didn’t understand. It was a small price to pay to see how proud Bucky looked when he stepped up to the bimah for his Torah reading. It took a great deal of self control for Steve to not start clapping and cheering like he was at Ebbets Field and not a synagogue. He didn’t, however, hold back from giving Bucky a huge grin and thumbs up when he caught his eye. 

 

Mrs. Barnes did her best helping Steve keep up, leading him along an English translation any time Bucky was reading, but he got incredibly lost just a few verses in and he would much rather listen to Bucky properly, even if he can’t understand him, than try to read along. So he thanked her quietly, but turned down the help, instead sitting up to look at Bucky. Steve knew from Bucky’s complaining that he’d had to study and practice for ages to do this, but it’s obvious even now. Steve could more than recognize the way Bucky’s brow furrowed in concentration and the way his neck tensed up with annoyance anytime he stumbled on a word. He’d seen that look plenty of times while they studied for Miss Hutcherson’s algebra tests together. 

 

Steve was never quite sure what was going on, but at some point, the rabbi announced that Bucky would be giving a dvar, which Steve guessed was like a sermon or something. This was the part Steve had been most excited for. He’d sit through hours of confusion and Hebrew to see Bucky looking all grown up and smart and having everyone actually listen while he talked for once. Bucky was even more boisterous than Steve, but Steve had never doubted for even a second that he would go to do absolutely amazing things someday. You just had to shut up and listen to him for a few seconds to realize it. 

 

“Um… Hi. So.” Bucky shifted about nervously, glancing around the congregation. When he glanced at Steve again, Steve flashed him another thumbs up, hoping to calm his nerves. “I’m James, if you don’t know, but everyone calls me Bucky and, uh, this week was Parashat Vayeshev and if you got here late or spaced out during the reading, Vayeshev is about Joseph. Notably, about how Joseph’s brothers absolutely hate him and sell him into slavery, which is nuts, ‘cause I’ve got a pretty annoying little sister and I would still never even  _ think  _ ‘bout selling her into slavery!” 

 

Mr. Barnes groaned softly to Steve’s left, shaking his head. Steve had a feeling whatever draft version of this speech Bucky had shown his parents and rabbi for approval had been a little less…  _ Bucky.  _ But that just made it better, as far as Steve’s concerned, and there were a few chuckles, even if scandalized, from the crowd, so Bucky continued, grinning a little to himself while he did. 

 

“Joseph ends up in Egypt eventually, which next week we find out turns out pretty great for him, actually. He ends up getting pretty powerful and people start listening to him for once. Which, duh, is pretty great. But if there’s one thing I’ve learned studying Torah, it’s that we shouldn’t overlook the little guy while they’re still little. Cause sure, Joseph’s kinda cocky, but what baby sibling, isn’t? His brothers hate him for that and for being Jacob’s favorite, but really, they also hate him for being the little guy outta all of ‘em. They get so caught up in it, they just forget every other little bit of Joseph. There’s lotsa little guys in the Torah, that’s another thing I noticed. It’s like… God really, really wants to make sure we know that we ain’t s’posed to forget the little guy, because the little guy is us, but we keep forgettin’ it somehow. Even now. I mean, who died and made us the big guy, y’know?”

 

Steve found the whole thing rather amusing, considering Bucky had never once in their lives been considered little. He’d always been a big, tough kid and he seemed even bigger and tougher when he spent every waking moment with Steve, who was decidedly not big and tough. Still, Steve was glad to see that even some formal ceremony like this can showcase so much of Bucky’s personality, even if the rabbi was standing off to the side and making small gestures as if to remind Bucky to hurry up and get to the point. Steve knew his best friend, though. There was really no hurrying Bucky. Steve was glad for it, because Bucky’s explanation of the Bible was way funner than anything Steve had heard in Mass. 

 

“We’re always talkin’ ‘bout how the Torah’s alive and we can still learn from it even today and stuff, so I figure, why not this? Little guys are kinda a big deal. They end up being viziers and prophets and kings and whatever and… everyone in the Torah keeps not seeing it coming ‘cause they’re so distracted thinkin’ they’re bigger and all. I’ve been thinkin’ a lot about that with this portion, ‘cause… Well, I’m pretty sure I know the  _ littlest  _ guy in Brooklyn. He’s seriously tiny and gets beat up in every alley in the borough and would pro’lly get beat up a whole lot more if I weren’t his friend.”

 

By now, Steve got the point. He had a feeling Bucky’s parents knew Bucky would be talking about him, considering how insistent they’d been that Steve join them today, and Steve was flattered. Really. But Steve was more than aware how little he was. No need for Bucky to keep rubbing it in like that. For once, Steve wished Bucky would listen to grown ups a little more and actually hurry it up the way his rabbi was asking. That was, until…

 

“And see, this little guy friend of mine is also the best person I know. Seriously, he’s got the biggest heart of anyone I know. I mean that literally, ‘cause he’s got a medical condition and his heart’s actually too big, but also, duh, metaphorically. Stevie’s like half my size but he’s got a bigger personality than three of me combined. He’s the best guy in all of Brooklyn and I’m really lucky he’s my best friend. Cause every day I’m with him, I become a better person. And a lotta people don’t know that ‘bout Stevie, ‘cause they just see he’s little and go find someone else to spend time with. But they’re all missin’ out on the menschiest mensch of New York. So… I guess if there’s one thing I learned from this portion and that I think we should all learn, it’s that we really shouldn’t ignore the little guys ‘round us. Cause sometimes, they’re the best of us and a lotta times, they end up kicking ass. I mean butt. I mean… Sorry, Ma. So yeah. Toda raba to Rabbi Jake for helping me these last couple a’ months, mazel tov to my parents for putting up with me thirteen years, and… uh… yeah, l’chaim.” 

 

The rabbi stepped up now, officially to thank Bucky for his dvar, but very obviously to usher him off before he can keep going. It’s probably for the better, because Steve thought he might start crying if the service went on any longer. Not cause of Bucky, obviously. Just because this building was very old and the dust was starting to get into his eyes. Obviously. 

 

Bucky came back to sit, taking his spot next to Steve once more. He grinned at him, but Steve could see how sheepish it was, the slightest bit unsure. They’d been friends long enough that Steve could see the underlying question there. ‘Did I go too far?’ When he got settled in his seat again, Steve bumped his shoulder up against Bucky’s playfully, letting him know that they’re all good. It turned very quickly into a game of bumping each other as hard as they can without falling or giggling, which was ended just as quickly by Mrs. Barnes. Good thing, too, because while Steve would have never said uncle, but Bucky had a good six inches and fifty pounds on him, so it wouldn’t have ended well for Steve. 

 

They mingled a while after services and Steve stood awkwardly at Bucky’s side while Bucky and his family received an endless stream of ‘mazel tovs’. Should Steve have said that when he got picked up on the way to synagogue? He had no clue. Steve really needed to get Bucky to help him brush up on Jewish niceties and all. When they finally went back to the Barnes’ apartment, there was still more social obligations to fulfill, since Bucky’s family came around for a lunch which dragged on to a late lunch which dragged on to an early dinner. By the time the last family member left, Steve was pretty sure he was minutes away from falling asleep on his feet. It probably wasn’t all that late, but it’s been a very, very long day, and Steve had always been prone to fatigue. 

 

Bucky eyed him warily for a moment before going over to his side and slinging a friendly arm around Steve’s shoulder. It’s as much a gesture of friendship as an offer to discreetly help him stand and walk to the bedroom if he needed it. “Ma, I’m beat and as birthday boy, I think I’ve earned the privilege of not being on clean up duty, so Steve and I are headed to bed. Night, Ma. Night, Pa. Night, Becca.” 

 

They shuffled off to Bucky’s bedroom before they could be stopped, although Steve did hear resigned agreement behind them as the door closed. Normally, Steve would probably complain that they were being very rude and of course they should help clean up. Steve stopped being like a guest in the house a long time ago and by that point, he and Bucky both had weekly chores at each other’s houses from how often they visited one another. He really was tired, though, so Steve figured he’d just have to make up for it in the morning. 

 

In silence, the both of them stripped down to their shorts and climbed into bed. It should probably have started getting to be weird at this age to share a bed, but it was a much cheaper way of keeping warm than turning up the radiator and besides, they’d been sharing beds at sleepovers since they were five years old. By now, it would probably feel weirder to stop than to continue into their teenage years. (There was no need to talk about how when they had other friends over, they all put pillows up between each other to have some semblance of privacy, but when it was just him and Bucky, they ended up on top of each other more often than not. They were just really good friends. That’s all.)

 

A few minutes later, they had both changed, the lights were off, and they were both settled under the blankets. Steve turned to face Bucky, straining to make out his face in the dark. “I didn’t realize you’d talk about me today.” 

 

No matter how dark it is, Bucky’s grin still seemed clear as day. “Good! I was so sure Ma would spill the beans. Did you like it?” 

 

“You called me little! Like a million times, you jerk!” Steve complained. It was too awkward an angle to really punch him, but Steve still kicked him under the covers. “I was bored to tears  _ and  _ offended.” 

 

“Bored to tears. So that’s why you cried, all right, punk, whatever you say. You really thought I was going to pass up the opportunity to humiliate you in front of my entire shul? Cause if you did, your brain must be as little as the rest of you.” Bucky laughed, kicking him back. 

 

“Whatever happened to being nice to little guys?” Steve huffed. 

 

“Eh. Everyone knows dvars are wishful thinking.” Bucky shrugged. He pulled the blankets up closer around them and poked at Steve until Steve had turned around to face the other way. Once he did, Bucky shifted in closer and wrapped an arm around him. “Get in here, it’s cold tonight.” 

 

“Hey, big jerks like you aren’t allowed to use me as their personal hot water bottles,” Steve complained, even if he was already shuffling back towards him. 

 

Bucky huffed out a laugh, shaking his head. “You? Please. You’ve got the worst circulation in the world. Always  _ freezin’ _ ! I’m doing you a favor, keepin’ you warm like this.”

 

“Part of your ‘look out for the little guy’ initiative?” 

 

“Yup. Now shut up and go to sleep, Stevie.” 

**Author's Note:**

> this fic made a lesbian and a gay cry, so it's technically peak mlm/wlw solidarity and in honor of pride month, everyone should def leave a comment on it just saying (it's homophobic not to :/ )
> 
> this was really cute to write, hope y'all enjoyed it!
> 
> for questions, prompts, or chatting I can be found on tumblr at [sebbym17](http://sebbym17.tumblr.com/)


End file.
